1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tethering mechanism with tension release for use with useful articles such as keys, tools and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Many variations of key chains and key rings are known. Key chains and rings are supposed to provide an easy way of keeping track of one or more keys and further, provide a way of keeping these like objects together in one place. Indeed, key chains and key rings are commonplace in the market today. Additionally tethering systems and mechanisms have been developed to hold various articles at the end of a tether or lanyard, wherein the tether or lanyard is connected to an apparatus, which will automatically retract, rewind or adjust absent the user actively pulling or engaging the object at the end of the tether. By way of example, the NexxTech™ sliding key chain, purports to be a handy pocket keychain with a spring-loaded retractable cord and ring. Additionally, tools such as measuring tapes have found the need to incorporate catch and release functionality, wherein the spring loaded mechanism installed to rewind the tape can be engaged by pushing a button. By way of example, the Tape-A-Matic, which purports to be a handy tape measure, easily fits into a pocket or purse and features a 60″ cloth tape with metric and inch scale, auto-lock, and push button retractable mechanism.
Further, modern day advances necessitate that chains, rings and lanyards, especially key chains, hold a variety of items. Small electronic devices, such as computer storage drives and access devices, such as remote car entry devices and remote car starters, and other usable articles such as cell phones, pagers, and the like, are conveniently kept along with keys on a key chain or on other chains, rings or lanyards. Convenience items, such as small tools, knives and flashlights are fashioned for key chains. Many membership or identification cards are fitted as small plastic tags with bar codes to be placed upon the key chain, such as health club memberships, grocery store savings cards, and motor club identification cards. Modern technology has designed payment devices to attach to key chains, such as small credit cards and wands that operate on radio frequencies to transmit information to make gasoline purchases. Further, many entry identification access cards have been adapted for use on lanyards or other chain type apparatuses. Devices have been created for people, especially people in the service industries such as janitors and house keepers, and construction workers, to wear chains, lanyards or some other tethering device on their person, such as on a belt or around the waist, and be able to engage the item easily, as necessarily. Further, men and/or women tend to attach chains and rings to purses, handbags, briefcases or other hand carried items, in an effort to keep up with critical items, such as keys. It is crucial that these valuable, information-holding and/or high-use items remain securely on the chain or lanyard and are not lost. It is likewise important that the user be able to use such devices on the chain, ring or lanyard without damaging the article used or the device the article is used in. As a result, there is a demand for a chain, ring and lanyard that can provide accessibility and safe usage of devices, such as keys, attached thereupon, while at the same time further helping the user to keep better track of the devices being used.
Lanyards for belts upon which one can attach various articles, such as keys, tools and other devices, are well known in the art. Please see U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,875 to Wilson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,374 to Vaiani, U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,273 to Buettell. Further, other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,131 to Hopkins, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,319 to Elkins, have been adapted such that they can be worn on various parts of the body or even attached to other devices, such as a purse. However, tether feature of U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,486 to Matsumoto, et al. was not disclosed in any of the aforementioned patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,461 to Salentine, et al., discloses a connector attached to a cable or line used to relieve strain. While this patent is, indeed, drawn to a quick-release connector and seems to be concerned with the characteristic of disengaging whatever is connected to the tether before damage occurs from stress, it does not disclose the need for stress (tension) relief (release) when used as in the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,873 to May is drawn towards a tethered device disposed between the user and the ignition key of a watercraft so as to not lose the ignition key. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,422 to Allen discloses a tether system for an automobile. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,240 to Lee, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for tracking articles during travel. As disclosed in this patent, when it is desired to check for the presence of the articles, processing means polls various registered articles to check for their presence and issues an alarm if an article is missing. Although all of these systems have some aspect of the instant invention, none of the prior art contemplates a tethered system as is the instant invention.
Also as a result of increased functionality of objects held on chains, rings and lanyards there is a demand for a versatile, compact and sophisticated key chain that provides easy and convenient access and usage of objects thereupon. Additionally, a device which incorporates the tethering system of the tape measure mentioned hereinabove with the key chain mentioned hereinabove is desirable.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that various embodiments of the present invention have been made.